Keroro Gunso Turned Emo
by RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars
Summary: Keroro is incompetent. Tamama is bipolar. Giroro is hard-boiled. Kululu is a jerk. And that's about it, I think. These are the characters we all know and love. But are these stereotypes just demeanors to mask the emotions hidden within? *candidate for deletion*
1. Keroro

**Yeah, I don't own this series and stuff. Same as always.**

**WHY. WHY DID I WRITE THIS.**

**I have no froggin' clue.**

**What did I think, that people would automatically love me or something? Even though I was practically ****_carrying around_**** signs that read, "LOOK AT ME, I'M EGOTISTICAL!" or "LOOK AT ME, I'M BASHING A CHARACTER!" or "LOOK AT ME, I'M MAKING CHARACTERS OOC AND CLAIMING THAT WHAT I SAY IS TRUE EVEN THERE'S NO SOLID EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT!"**

**...I am so very sorry.**

**You know, right now I'm feeling pretty down myself. Take it from here, Keroro.**

**Oh-and NOT MUCH IN THESE MONOLOGUES IS TRUE.**

* * *

**Keroro**

I am the incompetent.

My mask of incompetency helps hide what no one should ever know. That if it weren't for my acting incompetent, my subordinates would be blamed for the failure of the invasion. As a proper leader, I must take full responsibility. I will do whatever means necessary to ensue that they are safe. This is the path I walk.

I don't know how…. I don't know how I've done it, but today this Pekopon seems like such a dark place. Could it really have been only today that I realized what a tragic planet this is? Have I really overlooked it that long? How long have I felt this way? I'm not sure, in fact I'm so unsure of everything right now. My platoon's expecting so much from me, and I know it is my duty to become the person they see me as, but… I just don't want to. I don't feel like it anymore. There's really no point in bothering to invade such a tragic planet. My subordinates have no hope in me and I don't blame them for it. I really am just a loser… there's no hope for me… will I ever change? Can I reach into the light? Will they ever grow to accept me? Will _I_ ever accept myself? Will I ever understand this horrid feeling of dread eating up my insides? I'm not doing anything to stop it…. Maybe this is what I deserve. Maybe it's my punishment for not being a good enough friend to Dororo and Mois-dono. Maybe they hate me…. And then what about my platoon? Because of me, because of my lack of motivation for the invasion (or rather a certain subordinate of mine… but I would never let him take the blame! This is my responsibility!), if HQ ever found out then we'd be done for. What then would they think of me? Would I be a disgrace to my subordinates and friends? I can't shatter the hopes of the people I care about! Not like that! I want to do my best to be a proper leader for my platoon, but things just aren't working out like they're supposed to…. What could have happened for me to sink this low?

* * *

**I remember one time, when someone said online that thirteen year-olds had a horrible sense of judgment, I didn't believe it was true.**

**But then again, at the time, I was still thirteen so, well, ****_duh_****. Course I would think that.**

**Yeah. I'll admit it. Most of the stories I have up here were written when I was thirteen. ****_Froggin' thirteen._**** And why? Why did I have it in my mind that I was better than everyone else?**

**I have no clue.**


	2. Tamama

**Haha. It's funny because I still have bad judgment.**

**...(Why do I still bother doing these things?)**

* * *

**Tamama**

I am the bipolar.

I can't help what I say or do. I have a nasty habit of, if ever I try to keep my feelings bottled up, I may explode. (Literally.) But when I'm happy, I'm so happy I could die. And then the despair. So despairing I can die. It's better to let my feelings crawl out onto the floor as tiny black bugs then let them nibble at my insides. So why do I still keep things to myself?

Why, Sergeant? Why do you constantly abandon me to spend your precious time with _that_ woman? I have potential, can't you see that! Before I met you, I thought my only purpose in life was to eat candy and fart… but then you appeared and now my only purpose is to eat candy, fart, and kiss up to you! I always thought that having an idol would be a good thing, but it's become so painful lately when you leave me. Is it because I'm still a tadpole? Why? And then that woman is just so insanely pure and bright, I can hardly look at her! I'm so worthless compared to her. Maybe everything would be better if I were to just disappear… then I wouldn't be a problem to you anymore. Heh, would I? Sometimes I just feel like the only reason I'm still around is to act cute and be jealous. Is that really all there is to life? Acting cute and being jealous? Am I really all that worthless as to not deserve to express any more emotions besides those? Who is it that is depriving me of the joys in life? Do I even deserve them? Why don't you love me? Why aren't I as good as THAT woman? Maybe I'm just a bitter soul, living a bitter life…. And that's all I'll ever get while this pitch-black feeling of hatred shall forever encircle my pitiful being.


	3. Giroro

**Giroro**

I am the hard-boiled.

Without my demeanor of anger and total control, I'd crack and fall apart into a million pieces. As a soldier, it is my task and duty to carry out the requirements of being a strong soldier. It was what I was born for. Without being hard-boiled, I'd be someone whom is not accepted. Someone whom everyone would hate. And no one will know what I really feel. But lately, this hard-boiled mask is starting to shatter….

Where do I start? I don't even know what to do anymore. Things just haven't been the same ever since we arrived on Pekopon. My life on Keron was so much different from how it is now. And I know all too well what's to blame for that. Not that I could help falling in love with a Pekoponian. And I still don't regret it. It's just that… I never knew love could hurt so much. Sometimes the way I think just makes me feel like a complete Tamama when that gleam appears in Natsumi's eyes whenever she talks about Saburo. Urg… I hate him so much. I don't think I've ever hated anyone—any_thing_—this much. But why does Natsumi do it? Does she know the pain she puts me through every day? No, she doesn't. What am I saying? It's not pain. Love is a good thing. It should be… so why isn't it? Why is it that, every time I see her, my heart starts leaping but then runs cold? Is it my guilty conscience telling me that what I'm doing isn't right? And it isn't. I of all people should be able to know that, at least. As a soldier for my planet, it is my born duty to be an invader, and nothing will change that. Or so I want to think. But sometimes, like on nights like this, I just stare up at the sky and think of my home planet. How loyal I am to my cause. I shouldn't even be thinking about this, it's so absurd and the answer should be so certain—so why isn't it? Why am I so confused? It's my duty to serve my planet; everyone naturally expects me to. To disobey my orders as a soldier would mean a court-martial, and to fall in love with a Pekoponian would mean de…. No. No, it won't. I'm not in love with a Pekoponian. She doesn't take up my thoughts every day. I don't care about her. I don't care about Natsumi at all. And she's DEFINITELY not more important to me than my own planet. Because it doesn't matter how many planets there are, none could ever compare to Na—I mean… ack. Why do I even bother any more? Why do I even bother caring? It's not like we're going to invade. I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I do want to. But I can't. No matter how much I blame Keroro, I still know that the one who's truly holding back the invasion… is me. And why? Why can't I just invade like I was meant to? Because this stupid poisonous crush keeps getting in the way, that's why! I'm meant to invade and invade I shall! It's the only thing I'm good for… and really, it's my only purpose in life. There's nothing more for me in all the worlds. …My own parents prepared me for the day I'd go to invade my first planet. My father by training me each day—ah, how I remember being forced to jump through those flaming rings of fire like it was only yesterday. And my mother by dropping me into bottomless pits of sea cucumbers. I owe it to them for making me the person who I am today. I remember those times I was so little and it seemed like I had no hope, the times mother and father had fought each other so hard. So painful to watch…. It was almost a relief when they split. I'd told myself that they'd love me more since they weren't busy yelling at each other all the damn time. But they still paid no attention to me, or rather, ignored my existence to the best of their abilities. I was worthless and they made no effort to let me forget. I remember how Nii-chan would come home from time to time to visit us, standing proud and strong from all his military achievements, and how father (mother was gone from my life completely) would run proudly to him and dote over his son. Their only worthwhile son. So instead of drowning myself in the self-pity I didn't even deserve, I turned to the only sign of hope, the only thing that hardly brought any happiness to my life, that let my determination run strong that things would surely turn better once I turned out to be as amazing at my Nii-chan. But Keroro and Zeroro were there too, when Keroro wasn't torturing him…. I tried to stay as invisible as I could during those times, as well. They probably didn't notice. And that's just fine. But whatever. Past means nothing to me anylonger. Right now it's the present, and that's what a soldier should focus on most. But… it's so odd… in the past I had hoped for a better future, and now in the future, which is currently the present, I continue yearning for a better future. But is there a better future to come? Will I ever be able to find it? What if I make the wrong choices? What then? Will I be plummeting into the spiral of abyss, the pit of despair deeper than any pit of sea cucumbers could ever be? And then the scary question, the one I still cannot bring myself to face: What if I don't _want_ to invade? What if there might be something else I want, something more that I desire…? Something that would make me feel happy being dedicated to, and love me back…? But I know as well as any other that something like that is doomed to evade my fate. Who would ever care about someone like me? I'm an invader. Natsumi probably hates my guts, now that I think about it. I wouldn't be worthy of her affection—if she ever had any for me. Who would ever stoop so low as to care about someone even out of their species in a romantic sense? It's kind of funny… that moment I first met her, and she punched me out of that window, the strangest feelings blossomed inside me. Falling in love is so weird. It feels so right, and it makes me happy, like I have a purpose in life I'm devoted to and am happy with, but at the same time I know it's just a poison that's slowly eating me up. Nobody wanted me to fall in love. And what I did is now a hindrance to them, and is probably going to get us all killed. Natsumi wouldn't want me following after her if she knew. I don't deserve to feel things like this. So I won't let her know. It's my secret for now, and while it's hidden, I will do everything in my power to rid myself of the torture she puts me through. But it's not like it's her fault. Nothing is her fault. And to say that it's her fault would put me to shame. All the things I desire, all the fantasies I have, are nothing more than selfish dreams I shouldn't even be looking back on. Besides, fantasies are for wusses. I don't need fantasies. At my rate, I probably wouldn't even deserve to have any…. It's just the kind of person I am. I am a robot that was programmed to invade, and any other function I convey would mean elimination.

* * *

**Gomen! Giroro's is the longest, I think. You guys think I should split this into smaller paragraphs? It looks a little harder to read than it was when I typed it up... You tell me, okay?**

**Keep reading! Tomorrow is Kululu (the second longest)!**


	4. Kululu

**Guess what YOU guys get this chapter?**

**That's right, you get a pairing forced down your throat! Aren't you excited?**

**However, for those sensible folks out there who DON'T want that, I suggest you shield your eyes and run for cover, likewise as to what I'm about to do right now.**

* * *

**Kululu**

I am the jerk.

My mask is with one word. Emotions are something I gave up on long ago. All they do is get in the way of things and bring you down. But by wearing my mask, I will never be sad again. Because I am the jerk. And I'll bet you that's the first word that comes to mind when someone thinks about me.

And why shouldn't they? It's who—what—I am, after all. It's even what I look like. And why should they bother to look within? I'm not someone worth knowing. I'd just hurt or cause pain to them, just like I did to everybody else who got close to me. Almost everybody. But I'm sure it's bound to happen someday. And they shouldn't try to look within me. Too many people already have tried to do that, and only one has, but it was only a coincidence that she happened to get past my barrier. I swear it's those sparkles. Those sparkles are at blame for breaking my barrier. But because of her, I'll just have to rebuild my barrier. I'll make it stronger, more sparkle-proof. That way no one will be able to find out what I'm really like, who I truly am. It's better that they fear me and live in disgust of my ways than look down on me or become jealous of my talents, like what happened in elementary school…. Though I can't say I'm not keen on running over a bunch of schoolchildren again with a heavy army tank. I've never had a happier feeling than the feeling of revenge. Ah… such a good memory. To this day I still dream of the remorseful, terrified, and desperate looks on their worthless, pitiful faces as I crushed their small bodies under the tracks of my tank. Now the smell of rotting flesh and crying children haunts me in my dreams. But why should I regret what I've done? No… why _shouldn't_ I? They… they didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to kill them all. NO! I have to bring them back. They were right. Their lives are worth so much more than mine… because I'm just a worthless person who can't do anything right. No, I can do things right—I DO—I do everything right, and that's exactly why they all hate me. I was inventing machines of wonder when they were merely learning how to walk. I experimented with evolution and physics when they were leaning to sing the alphabet. It's just like they said. Someone is at fault for putting amazing talents into the wrong person. I'm a genius but there's nobody to appreciate it, when… the only thing I've really ever wanted… was a friend. Someone who would smile and clap by my side as I invented another raygun. I was desperate to find that someone by my side. Too desperate, in fact, and ended up making the wrong choice. I tried to tame a monster who disguised himself as a fellow jerk, and it turned out he was. The REAL kind. But now I fear that cannot be backtracked. It's too late to better myself, too late to change my mistakes. And my existence is one of them. Hurting others isn't the way to solve things. I was so wrong to think that. The only one who deserves the pain is myself, and I was a coward to not be able to bear it. And still, sometimes I stare at the Captain with such loathing. How can he be so happy? How can he act like everything's fine, when we all live in a world of such pain? But maybe, if he's happy, then I won't have to be the one to be… yes. I'll just be the only unhappy one, and everyone else will be happy. It works out. I'll make up for all the horrible things I've done in the past. If they're all happy, they won't even have to pay attention to me. See, voices in my head? It will all be better! Now it won't even matter if I'm yellow! But just when I did get my first friend, he turned away from me and I saw how he truly was. And then the next one came around, and is still sticking to me. Quite literally. But now that she's close, closer than anyone else has been or ever will be to me, I'm afraid to let her go. Even if she has those blasted poisonous sparkles of purity. But maybe I don't even deserve to have a friend like that…. No, I know that I do not deserve that. Mois-chan is happy and should stay that way. If she was my friend I would just bring her down… dragging her into the spiraling doom of despair, the very spirals that I live to be. Also in a literal sense. But would she really be my friend, if I'd accept it? Or would I just turn over to the lands of greed and desire more…? Indeed, the grass is always greener on the other side. But can't the grass be yellow, just this once? Can't I learn to accept that I will always be a pitiful existence, and that things will stay that way?

* * *

**Ding dong, Kululu does his fancy-smamshy army tank/roadkill stuff. I should really stop talking about stuff that happened in episodes I'll probably never see.**

**Pphfft... Haha, silly Kululu, dying your hair blond...**

**Uh. Oops.**


	5. Dororo

**OH FOR THE LOVE OF-**

**So, I was browsing through the chapters, seeing what authors' notes I should change, when I came across ch 5 and saw, not Dororo's monlogue, but the fifth chapter to Pekopon Revolution.**

**EPIC FAIL.**

**Sorry this is so measly compared to the previous two chapters.**

* * *

**Dororo**

I am the forgotten.

Not worth remembering, not worth caring about, not worth existing.

I don't know why, and I'll never understand, but ever since the day I was born, people have overlooked me. I'm just in the background, never making an impression on a single being. It's like they TRY not to notice me or something! Am I really all that worthless? That even my closest childhood friends would forget I even existed? Don't I matter to them at all? Why can't they see my potential? Is it because I have none? If so, maybe they're not to blame if I'm forgotten…. I mean, if I really am all that dull and dreary, they'd not at all be at fault for forgetting me. Or could I be such a burden to them that they don't want to be around me? I don't understand…. No. Get a hold of yourself, Dororo. This is reality, not a fantasy. There are people living on this planet every single day that go through a lot worse things than I'd ever gone or will go through in my entire life, so I have no right to be wallowing in the sorrow I don't even deserve. I should be working to protect this planet, not to mope in it. That's not why I came here. And that's not the point. But oh well. Being forgotten is the least of my worries—if I even deserve to worry. There are other things, other ways people are suffering, and I'll I'm doing is sitting here absorbing myself in my own stupidity. I truly am one to deserve being forgotten. I should have made myself invisible long ago so that I wouldn't be considered a problem, just swallowed my happiness for the sake of others.

* * *

**...Sigh.**

**Self-pity is so overrated. I'm sorry I had to torture you all with this.**

**Don't worry though, I'm well aware that this is all OOC. That was the point of this whole story, don't you forget.**

**Wait, so was it a joke, then? I'm trying to remember... I sure HOPE it was...**


	6. Angol Mois

**Siiiiiiiigh. *face-palm* I'm ashamed of this chapter. Uh, oh yeah, and the rest.**

* * *

**Angol Mois**

I am the happy-go-lucky airheaded ditz I always was!

You could say, no problem here? I'm perfectly happy. There is nothing more that I could ever want. Just like Uncle said, I don't deserve to desire things! Because I kill stuff! And that's why I should die! Like a strawberry inside a pinecone?

I swallow my happiness for the sake of others and, like, have no problem with it! And those who do just don't know how to be cope with giving up their emotions. Why don't they understand? Without the problem of emotions, life's, like, so much easier! Everyone can abuse me and I don't even care! embrace being a pushover, just like Uncle taught me to! He's so encouraging. Like a pineapple dancing on a corn plant? So why aren't people happy? I see so many people being sad… and then I blow their planet up! All better! Just like Kululu-san says: the best way to solve problems is to end the misery. I live by that rule! Because I was born to kill things! And if I do ever create another life as my own, he or she will kill things, too! It's like the circle of death. You could say, totally backward? While everyone else probably lives in despair of how sad their childhood was, how much they just want to disappear, here I am sparkling and always being happy! It's not optimism, it's, like, uh… sparklism! Yeah! I forgot how to be an optimist. I forgot how to express any emotion! Uncle told me I'd be harder to break with emotions in the way. And I didn't want to be a problem, so I made myself forget all feeling. You could say, like a bump on the head? Because when life gets you down, and you're slowly starving to death while being tied to a stake in a game you were playing with a green Keronian, the best way to take the pain is to, like, forget you were ever sad! Sadness is for sad people. Uncle said I couldn't be sad! Not being sad means having no feelings, and that's, like, exactly what I did! So if everyone wants me to be their stepping stone, I gladly bow down for them in wait of the foot that's about to grind into my head and back. Like a soup ladle! Or a string around the rock? Everyone can abuse me all they want and I'll never get mad, or hurt, or sad, because my feelings don't matter! Yay! And now Uncle tells me I'm, like, insane. But at least insanity is better than caring! Only people who matter deserve to care. And because I don't matter, there's nothing to care about anymore! Weeeeeee! I don't know who I'm talking to. Maybe a wall again? It's hard to tell the difference between inanimate objects and the living. So I'll just pretend like I'm a complete airhead so I won't be seen as a problem, because everyone loves nice people! Especially Kululu-san. Because he loves nice people sooooooooo much, I love to sparkle near him with the biggest smile I can muster! But what's this? Why would he be trembling in fear? Oh, I understand. I'm not being happy enough. Time to crank up the power! Oh, wait, that was just a rock, not a Kululu. I always get those two confused! Heh, my bad. But it doesn't matter, because everyone can ignore that anyway. Just like my existence is always being ignored by Uncle! If I really did exist, I think I would know that. Wait… do I? I… I don't know anymore! If I'm thinking, then do I really exist? You could say, I think, therefore I am? But I don't think! I let others think for me, because making decisions by myself is hard. It's like, no one wants me to anyway? My opinions don't matter. Like a lonely, unused toothbrush? But I'm not lonely, because everyone doesn't love me! If someone doesn't love you, that means they care. And as a co-dependent person, I will believe what I want to think. You could say, no will of my own? Like a mindless doll programmed to follow the will of others? I don't even need friends! I have none anyway. Except Tama-chan. Tama-chan is my friend! Hahah, my brain is all numb from all this smiling. Oh, no! What have I done? Uncle won't be happy. Because I'm happy! I can't be happy! I must stop feeling emotion! Which means Kululu-san must be evil? He's the one at fault for making me, so, like, happy! He said I could do whatever I wanted around him. So then I stuck a knife in his forehead! …It was the greatest feeling in the world. But, oh. No. Uncle will be mad. He'll yell at me. Uncle won't want me doing things that I want. I must! Do! Uncle's! Chores! Because I'm, like, a meaningless existence? You could say, unimportant! Because I'm dull and wasn't meant to have any feelings, just like Uncle tells me! I'm useless and I know it! And if I wasn't happy with that, then those are emotions that had better get out of my completely thoughtless head! What I call giving up.

* * *

_**Mine Yoshizaki sure did his research. Not only is Angol Mois technically codependent, but it is also hinted at some point in the anime (there are a few really obvious episodes) that she is a term called "yandere," which hurt for love.**_

_**Review if you felt sorry for Angol Mois in this chapter! She needs support!**_

**UGH.**

**I will admit that Angol Mois can be very suspicious at times. I will admit that she has her moments of being... well... weird.**

**I won't admit, however, that it is just to wave my banner around of "Lookit Angol Mooois, she gots problemz!111"**

**Wow. I didn't even know it was possible to Mary-Sueify existing characters till I met myself.**


	7. Fuyuki

**Fuyuki**

I am the geek.

Everything I do is forgiven because of it. Because I am a geek and have nothing better to do except obsess over the same thing. Nobody would accept any other part of me, anyway. At least while I'm a geek, I can connect with other geeks. And Momoka. Though I still don't know why SHE pays so much attention to me….

Ugh… life is so… hard. I always thought having aliens living in our house would be so cool, but for some reason I'm just not happy. The Sarge is great and all, but are we really friends? And if we're not, then what are we? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do. What was I meant for? Why was I born? Do I even have a purpose? Everything is crashing down on me, but let's face it, I'm pretty useless. Sis is a lot cooler than me. She can do a lot I can't. The only thing I'm good for is… urg… I don't even know! Being a geek? And I'm fine with that, it's just… there's no one that appreciates a geek! And if they do, then they're appreciating the wrong one, because I'm totally useless! Useless… I bet that's why Dad left. And why Mom never comes home. I'm not a good friend, there's nothing I could do for them. Nothing beneficial that my existence brings. Why am I even still around? I don't deserve to be. I'm not even doing enough with my life. Aliens come to Earth, and how do I react? I befriend them! I should be freaking out! What the heck is wrong with me? Sometimes I wonder. I really wonder.

* * *

**Meh... I wish I could have posted Natsumi today instead, because today is Giroro's birthday ;3 But then again, maybe it's for the better that she won't go on her depressing rant today.**


	8. Natsumi

**Gomen, Natsumi's is going to be a little... weird. Dense as she is, I focused this around Giroro's and her relationship should she have miraculously figured out about his feelings. Albeit, I'm not saying this would be true, but if she were just to look at the downward side of things... I think it would turn out a bit like this.**

**Natsumi**

I am the warrior girl.

I could have lived a normal life, could have been like anyone else. But I took a different path when my father left. Now my mother is never around. I am the only thing Fuyuki has to a role model, and I don't even fit that. I must keep strong for my family and for the planet. But sometimes even acting strong can hurt inside.

There was always one thing I'd wanted since I became a teenager. A life of romance. There was more, of course, that I'd asked for—but the adventure of feelings two people would have for each other was unmatched in my mind. Or used to be. But feelings are confusing things. They've become dangerous, in fact. And ever since I found out about the ones Giroro has, I've discovered that they're all lying. Romance is not good. All it brings is pain. And why? Because Giroro _likes_ me! Me, of all people! I mean, I am pretty popular at school, so I guess there are a lot of guys after me… but GIRORO? He doesn't just like me; he's completely head-over-heels! Head-over-heels… for the wrong person…! At first, after finding it out, I was so shocked… I couldn't speak for the rest of the day. Am I really that dense as to not see something so obvious? What other things are there that I have been neglecting? What if there are people who are suffering because of me? Why can't I stop thinking about Giroro and just move on? I began to watch him and note every single reaction, and—UGH! How did I not realize? But why _me_? Why would he like _me_? And why so much…? At first I kind of liked it, I have to admit… but now I just feel… I don't know, I just feel like I really don't deserve the attention. He's pursuing the wrong person. I mean, don't get me wrong, I WANT him to pursue me…. Shameful even as it may be, I kind of liked the idea at first, as I said earlier, but… there's just something that feels so wrong about it. Is it just completely one-sided? And will always be that way? Giroro likes me, but… I don't know if I can feel the same. UGH! And I feel so guilty about it! Honestly, I think a puppy would be better, even though a puppy is what Giroro's acting like. They just keep loving you and never ask for anything else. But Giroro, alien as he is… he has human emotion. I'm sure that he wants me to like him back, somewhere deep down inside. But no matter how hard I try, even if I did love him back, it would never be enough. I would never be able to love him as much as he loves me. And that just feels way too much like a Keroro-Angol Mois relationship, and they'll never be happy together like that, if he keeps on using her. So why does he continue loving me? I'm not deserving of his affection. I'm obviously not doing enough for him to love me… so why does he? Why would I ever matter to him? I'm worthless, completely worthless… and whatever he says or does, no matter what happens, it will never change what I think, because now I know the truth. It just feels so weird. To him, it may seem totally okay to love someone… and I don't blame him. I've always thought that having someone love you would be a good thing. But is what I'm doing hurting his feelings? Is there any way to stop? And if so, how would I? How would I grip the opportunity to better this twisted vortex that little red puppy has dragged me down into? I'm not a brick wall, I have feelings too, and I can think for myself. I know that I would not be deserving of Giroro liking me. So why does he continue torturing me? But… no. He's not. And by saying that I'm just slapping him in the face again. I shouldn't be blaming him for anything. This is my fault, all my fault. I've done something in the past to make him love me, and whatever I did was a mistake. I've dragged him down into the chains of darkness worse than torture only to ignore him each day and fangirl over other guys like Saburo, and here he's been doing all this really sweet stuff for me just to make me happy, but sometimes I wasn't. Sometimes I still got mad at him, just for being sweet. How could I have? How could I have been so heartless? Well, that's what everyone takes me for, don't they? They just think Giroro can do whatever he wants for me and I still won't care, but maybe one day I will return his feelings and everything will be all happy…. But life isn't that easy. It just… doesn't work that way. I know that Giroro doesn't mean to make me upset, but I really can't help it. I really can't help the thoughts that run through my head. Ugh. Everything's just so twisted, ever since I found out about his feelings. But the scary part is, if I hadn't, what would I have done? Would I have left him for some other guy, throwing him into the pits of despair? Would he kill himself for that? He's not even doing anything wrong! So why should he be punished for it? And what if he's not even allowed to _be_ in love with a Pekoponian? What if, because of me, I'll get his entire platoon executed or something? How is that fulfilling his desires stored inside of me? I'm not doing enough to turn his unconditional love into an actual emotion, to make him satisfied with the way I am…. But what if he is? What if he doesn't even care if I like him back? That's even worse, because he cares so much about me but I'm giving him nil…. He really is one twisted puppy….


	9. Momoka

**For this chapter, MPD will be mentioned. I would like to point out, but correct me if I'm wrong (which I might well be), that Momoka has MPD, but Tamama is bipolar. Tamama does not have MPD because he cannot communicate with his other personality; he just has the severe mood swaps. Momoka, on the other hand, knows things that her other half does not know at some point, and after the clues are given in the manga and anime, it points to her having MPD and not bipolarity. The only other character in Keroro Gunso that might have MPD is Angol Mois, because she has her psycho moments of harming other and then asks, "Like, who DID this to you?"**

* * *

**Momoka**

I am the one with personality conflict.

In other words, multiple personality disorder. Being born rich as I was, there were so many expectations I had to live up to. So one day, I just cracked. I stopped wearing my mask of calmness and polite manners and let it all flow out.

There is nothing at all in this world that should ever make me feel distressed. But even still, as I hope this, I know it can't be true. People think that just because I am rich, I will fit the stereotypes—stuck up, bratty, uncaring for others…. I just don't understand. I'm human, just like all the rest of them. But evidently, the only person to realize that is Fuyuki-kun. He respects me for who I am, just because. In fact, I don't even think he KNOWS about my fortune sometimes. I mean, all the clues pretty much point to it—I spend so much money trying to get him to notice me, only ending in a smile and a wave from him…. And that's fine, but… he's just so FREAKING DENSE IT PAINS ME TO WATCH! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT, FUYUKI? KIDDING! KIDDING! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BE THAT DENSE AS TO NOT REALIZE THAT EVERYTHING I'M DOING IS TO MAKE YOU MI—Oh. No. I must not lose control. Density just must run in his family, that's all. I can't blame Fuyuki-kun for not taking the hints. The… obvious… hints. And yet I continue, I continue to try so hard. I would be willing to throw away my entire fortune just for him. I didn't ask for my own life. I never asked to be born in riches. All I ask for is Fuyuki. I give him whatever he wants, he gives me that smile and wave. And that's it, really. So why me? Why am I so unlucky? Why doesn't he notice everything I do? Is it just karma coming back to me, the circle of life in this never-ending carousel? Is it because I have so much money that I can't have real happiness? Is that what I was created for…?


	10. Saburo

**Warning: Contains words.**

* * *

**Saburo**

I am the one with a yellow hat.

My yellow hat is my mask. I cut holes through it so my eyes can breathe, and then I rob the candy from banks. They'll never suspect that it's me.

Cool, whatever. I don't have anything to be unhappy about, 'cuz I'm perfect.

* * *

**Oh boy. I'm sorry. I really should stop bashing Saburo so much. But this was written way back in the summer of 2012, so I've changed a lot since then. Like, _a lot_. And I'm not bragging. I used to be really, really stupid.**

**Oh! Don't worry, I still am, though.**


	11. Koyuki

**Koyuki**

I am the ninja girl.

Nobody expects anything from me, so I guess I can be as surprising as I want. Not like anybody will care anyway….

Oh, no. It's happening again. That feeling that seems to be overtaking my mind more and more often… the feeling that I should leave this world. I know that I wasn't made to fit in, but fitting in and being normal is what I want to do. That way, people won't think of me as just another unwanted person… saving them from danger that was never there. Sometimes I just feel as if I'm more of a burden than something to look forward to having close to you. All my life people have avoided me. Am I really that different from them, that they'd all leave me? Am I really that worthless? But, then again… I guess there's really nothing I can do about it. I can't help what was written in fate. I can't help what others think about me. They probably don't even care about who I am or what I do. I'm just "the ninja girl." I have no personality… nothing worth caring about. Just existing to get in the way of others, corresponding into their paths and breaking their friendships, setting things awry, causing disaster wherever I run. Everyone would have a better life without me here. What is my purpose? Do I even have one? I try to help people, as many as I can, to keep my mind off questions like these. And now here I am, thinking them all the same. Arg… why does this keep happening? Am I really all that useless to not be able to control what I think? I should be thinking other things, happier things. There's nothing to be sad about. Nothing to be sad about at all. …Then why must the world be so dark?

* * *

**...And that brings this story to a wrap. I hope you enjoyed it! And no, I will not be taking suggestions for any other characters besides the ones you've already read for, I will NOT continue this, because I'm already working on waaaaay too many things at the moment. Plus, I have to write them down before I forget them. So maybe in the far future I might add Shurara or the News Week Chief or SOMETHING if I'm really that bored... But for now, this is done. Feel free to suggest things I forgot to add for any of the characters you've read thus far, by the way.**


End file.
